Devices which can combust or burn fuel have been around for many centuries. Burners serve many useful and necessary functions as heat sources for power creation, for simple warmth and habitability functions, and for use as devices to dispose of noxious solids and fluids, i.e. as incinerators, for example only. Certainly, if possible, a burner that can accomplish all of these functions is an incredibly useful device.
Problems with prior art devices are legion. That is, when burning liquid fuel, the fuel must typically be a very highly refined fuel and it must be introduced into the burner in very small amounts through equally small input ports such as through fuel injectors. These requirements result in added time and costs in cleaning and repairing and replacing injectors thus limiting the usefulness of such burners.
When prior art burners are designed to accommodate more basic, less refined fuels containing some amount of solid material, these input, injector, problems are exacerbated. Additionally, prior art burners of less refined fuels, bio fuels, etc., often create unacceptably high levels of toxic byproducts such as toxic smoke, gas, and residue which must be treated and properly disposed. This greatly limits the attractiveness of non-standard, “green” fuels and the like.
One prior art strategy to increase the effectiveness of a burner is to greatly increase the amount of ambient air or oxygen introduced to the burner in order to attempt to improve the burn capacity. This results, however, in adding expense and complexity to the burner and thus limits the usefulness of this strategy.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a burner that is effective, efficient and affordable. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide a burner that meets those requirements and that can burn any processed and virtually all semi-processed liquid fuels, including liquid fuels with solid material. It is a further object that the burner does not require precision fuel injectors and that a single injector, in fact, may be used no matter what the fuel source. Another object of the invention is that it reduce unwanted emission solids and gasses and more completely burns the fuel while not requiring elaborate increased oxygen delivery systems or the like.